1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus used for, for example, a display apparatus using an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode).
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, a conventional image processing apparatus performs both luminance modulation for a light source in accordance with an input video and tone conversion of the input video to suppress a reduction in contrast due to light leakage from an LCD or the like. This technique can perform display upon reconstructing the original tonality the input video has, but cannot perform tone correction better than the original tonality (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-284141).
In addition, in a device in which importance is attached to suppression of power consumption, like a cellular phone, low luminance is set as compared with a television set using commercial power. For this reason, the above correction cannot implement sufficient tone correction. It is therefore difficult to improve the tonality of a scene with low visibility, such as a dark scene.
A self-luminous display panel typified by an OLED has a problem that as the brightness of the panel is increased to improve the visibility of a dark scene, the power consumption increases at the time of display of the bright scene.